


Once in a Gay Panic

by Writerfanatic



Category: Original Work
Genre: Caught, College, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Gay Panic, Harold They're Lesbians Meme, Kissing, LGBTQ Themes, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:00:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23251339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writerfanatic/pseuds/Writerfanatic
Summary: Alexa, a college freshman comes from a loving household. She starts college and is rooming with Amelia, who is mostly alone in the world. Both are either unaware, or are having trouble accepting of themselves. Together will they be able to come to terms with who they are, both to themselves and each other?
Kudos: 1





	Once in a Gay Panic

Alexa  
I can’t believe I get to start college today. It’s something I’ve been working towards my entire life and it is finally here. 

When we finally arrived on campus after an excruciating 6-hour car drive, I couldn’t get out of the car fast enough. The warm late summer air hit me as I ran for the back of the car. 

“Sweetheart, you want to damper the happiness a little bit? It makes it seem like you want to get away from us a little too much” my mom joked. 

“I’m sorry, you know that’s not what I meant, I’m just so excited”. I replied, trying to diffuse the tears making their way out of my mom’s eyes. 

“I know Al, I’m just going to miss you so much.” 

We unloaded the car in silence, my dad coming around to help us after grabbing the paperwork for the admissions office. He went in and got my room information. 

As we walked from the admissions building to my dorm block my mom started to softly cry. She and I have a very good relationship. I tell her about nearly everything in my life, and she is always the first person I go to if I have a problem. So she is taking me leaving very hard. My dad and I have a mutual understanding of one another. I love him very much as well, but we are not very close. 

We finally arrived at the block. In order to get to my room, we had to fight past mobs of sobbing families, which was sweet but like come on. 

Once I got to my room, I was fully expecting to see my dorm-mate. Oddly enough, when I opened the door it was completely empty. 

We brought all of my bags into the room, and my dad got to work hooking up the fridge, coffee maker, and microwave my parents got. My mom and I got to work setting up my bed and night table with what I had packed. Once that was done we moved onto my clothes and the closet. Within about an hour and a half we were done, and I was officially moved in. 

By this time the crowds had died down outside the rooms, so my mom had the brilliant idea of driving around to the eateries within walking distance of the campus so we could sample what cheap fast food options I had. I knew it was her way of staying with me just a little bit longer, and I didn’t mind. I was nearly wracked with nerves at being completely independent at this point. 

After accumulating enough junk food to feed a small kingdom we sat down in the car and ate. We listened to my mom’s Spotify account and ate while talking about how our lives are going to change. After another hour, and a few cries between my mom and me, it was time for them to head to their hotel for the night, and me my home for the next few months. 

We drove back in silence. They walked me to my dorm building, I hugged both of them and we said our goodbyes. Then I watched with tears clouding my vision as my parents left for the car, and I turned around to go to my room.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is really short. If this picks up interest I will add to it with more chapters that will be longer. Just let me know if I should in the comments below.


End file.
